Why is the good so bad?
by ZanaZoola
Summary: Night Fury is a hero sidekick. He is the son to the chief, yet he is picked on. In a regular villain takedown, it takes a turn. Night Fury meets Hyper, after an incident with the hero. The pair head of to tea, that leads the young Night Fury down a road of self-discovery. Just a simple change in one's way can hit everyone, with change written in his future, how will Hiccup cope?


The door flung open to Hyper's lab. She looked up from her potions, at the shadow that was framed by the door. "Surrender or face the consequences! Come out of hiding, Hyper!" It called out.

"Henchmen, where are you!" Hyper called out. Internally she swore to herself as she tried to finish all the work that she had out on the table in front of her.

"All dealt with." The shadow called back. It walked into the light, showing it to be 'Nightmare', one of the local superheroes.

Why he was called Nightmare? Nobody really knew, maybe it was because he is really annoying and causes nightmares for others? He stood proud, in his red suit, which only showed how stubby he was. Nightmare stood as if he fought for the world, but really, he does nothing.

"Don't you mean, I dealt with them while you played with your hair in the background? I dealt with over twenty henchmen, while you looked in a mirror." A voice called from the dark.

"Stay out of this fishbone, I'm the hero. You are only a sidekick." Nightmare shouted back.

"Err, I'm the villain here. Stop fighting yourselves, and come to fight me. Including the mystery voice at the back, I know you are there!" Hyper called out.

"Stay out of this! Don't you see I'm having a go at 'Hiccup' over here?!" Nightmare shouted over his shoulder at Hyper, who just rolled her eyes at the hero's antics.

The owner of the voice that was hiding in the dark walked into the light. Hyper could see that it was a tall, lanky man, who towered over Nightmare but was under-confident, shown by the way he stood. He was dressed in skin-tight, black armour with a matching helmet. Making it so he would blend into the night sky.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I won't mistake your _'effort'_ again." 'Hiccup' said. "I'm surprised that his inflated ego even fitted through the door! I would even be surprised if he fitted through one big enough for an elephant!" He then mumbled under his breath. This caused Hyper to giggle, ever so slightly – although she would deny this to anyone that would ever ask her in the past present or future.

"Now, can you do the pleasure of telling us where Hyper is?" Nightmare asked Hyper.

"Err, Night..." 'Hiccup' started.

"Not now Hiccup. Don't you see that I am talking to this lovely woman?" Nightmare butted in.

"But that is Hyper!" 'Hiccup' stated.

"No, it's not! It's just a woman! A woman can't be a villain." The nightmare started back.

"JUST A WOMAN! I'll show you JUST A WOMAN!" Hyper shouted, punching Nightmare in the face, causing him to fall back with a bloody nose. 'Hiccup' stepped forwards taking a defensive manner, while the pair circled each other.

"What's your hero name?" Hyper asked 'Hiccup'.

"Night Fury." Night Fury said. He swung a punch towards Hyper, who dodged it. Hyper then twisted her body, so Nightmare ran into a metal table and the concrete wall behind it. "I wish I was able to do that to him, even just in training." Night Fury then stated.

"Why? Why can't you?" Hyper asked, very confused. Hyper sidestepped out the way as Nightmare came barrelling through, allowing him to run into another wall.

"It's not allowed. Sidekicks are not meant to beat up the bosses' prized heroes." Night fury replied, who then punched Hyper in the shoulder.

"Ow! That's rubbish. That's stupid. You are way better than stubby over there." She started, pointing to Nightmare, who was catching his breath. "You also have a good hit. Not many can land one on me." She finished.

She kicked out at Night Fury. But it only caused Nightmare to trip over, straight into the potions.

"My potions!" Hyper screamed.

The pair ran over, picking the knocked-out Nightmare, placing him on a chair. "Will be alright?" Night Fury asked.

"Yeah," Hyper replied. They started to fight again, only, she closed the gap between them so that they were less than a meter away. "Well, I don't know what will happen to him though." Night Fury kicked out, but Hyper deflected it, with a metal tray that was laying on the floor. As the foot hit it, a clang rang out through the room. "What the..." Hyper started.

"Metal leg. Why I can't be a hero. Can't have a cripple as a hero." Night Fury said. "You can call me Hiccup. As Snotlout had already pointed out."

"You can call me Astrid," Astrid said.

They continued this small fight to Hiccup had managed to pin Astrid to the wall, her hands above her head. "You want to have a cup of tea later, come down to the coffee shop?" She asked Hiccup.

"I kind of need to hand you in." Hiccup said back to Astrid.

"Well, you have no evidence. The 'Hero' over there just destroyed it. So you can't hand me in." She replied.

"Touché." Hiccup said, smiling at Astrid. "Now, that tea offer that you so kindly talked about. Is it still on the table?" He asked Astrid, who nodded in return.

Their lips were centimetres apart. "Just so you know, I won't be joining the dark side."

"Why?" Astrid asked back, in a cute voice, tipping her head to the side. "Well, I did not say to convert. But if you find the dark side attracting, then I'm not stopping you." She stated.

"Oh really." He replied as Astrid tipped her hips, nodding her head. "Well if you find the good side entertaining, I don't mind the addition." He whispered into her ear.

This was the moment that Snotloud decided to wake and let out a loud groan.

"Ow, that hurt. It hurt as much as an elephant, on a lorry, that is on another lorry, that then decided to run me over a few hundred times, just like..." Snotlout was cut off by Astrid shoving a belt into his mouth and tying him to the chair.

"Blabber potion," Astrid stated.

Hiccup's wristwatch went off, he tipped the screen away from the Hero and the villain and started to talk. "Night Fury talking."

"Where's Nightmare?" A gruff voice said.

"Hello to you too dad. He is a bit tied up at the moment." Hiccup replied.

"What did I say about using that tone boy?! How was the mission?" The gruff voice asked.

"Intel was wrong, she was only drinking some tea. No attempt at the world." Hiccup replied, looking over at Astrid.

"The intel is never wrong. Do you have her in custody at least? Tell me you have done that!" Hiccup's dad said.

"Why? She was only drinking some tea! There is nothing bad in that." Hiccup replied back, surprise evident in his voice.

"Alright, missions over. When you get back, you are suspended!" Hiccup's dad said.

"SUSPENDED!?!!" Hiccup shouted back, even Astrid was shocked by this.

"Yes boy, you heard me. I said if you sass me again you will be in trouble! Now, this mission is over!" Hiccup's dad stated.

"Loud and clear." Hiccup ended the call, then faced Astrid again. "Well, that was nice!"

"That was horrible!" Astrid shouted. "Joining my side may not be that bad for you," she stated.

"And what says that I won't be treated badly by them?!!" Hiccup whispered back, his hands balling up, turning white at the knuckles.

Astrid closed the gap between them. It was her turn to pin Hiccup against the wall. "Because I would like a partner that could keep up with me. Not just some sidekick." She whispered into Hiccup's ear.

"Well, if you put it that way." He said. He was on the verge of snapping at these 'heroes'. He suddenly spun around, so that he was pinning Astrid to the wall. "Astrid." He then whispered into her ear, causing Astrid to shiver. He'd, without realising, used his deeper voice. All the people with dragon powers had this voice, it came from their dragon side.

"Now shall we head off to tea?" He asked, pushing himself from the wall.

"What about..." Astrid started, pointing to the man in question.

"Don't worry. They will come and collect him." Hiccup stated as they started to walk out of the door.

* * *

Astrid held the door open for Hiccup, who passed through into the shop. A shop that was filled to the brim with villains. They were still in the same clothes as what they met in.

"Whoa! Why did I have to come in uniform, and you all have your own coffee shop??!" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"Well, you did not have time to change and we would like to have a relaxing drink once and a while, without people screaming. We, villains, are human as well." She replied.

Hiccup only shrugged his shoulders at this.

They walked up to the counter, Hiccup recognised who it was. "Robber?!!" He growled, but it was more questioning than anything.

"Good to see you Night Fury. No hard feelings. Also, I prefer to be called Viggo here." He stated to Hiccup. "What would you like to drink?" He asked Astrid.

"Two blacks please." She replied, handing over the money.

They then walked off, taking a seat at one of the empty tables. They chatted until Viggo came over with a tray in his hands.

"So you coming over to our side? We need a hitter like you." He asked Hiccup, giving over the drinks. "Also, here's a slice of cake, on the house. Heard you had to work with the red one, that is really horrible." He said, handing over the slice.

"Wow, thanks. But not really. I'm not with the 'heroes' but I'm not on your side, yet. You can call me Hiccup, as you told me your name." Hiccup replied.

"I know that he is a good hitter. He landed a hard one on my shoulder, you all know that it's very rare they get one on me." Astrid replied, causing a bit of shock to Viggo, but he nodded his head in reply.

"I best be off, customers waiting. Enjoy your date." He replied.

"It's not a date!" The pair shouted at him, blushing.

He only laughed in return.

The pair finished their drinks and Hiccup his cake and headed off. They arranged to meet the next morning, to talk about jobs.

* * *

As Hiccup entered the HQ, his father was waiting for him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Where were you boy?" He asked Hiccup, only to then shout at him, "Go back to your room, you will have no dinner today!"

When Hiccup reached his room, he closed the door and walked over to his bed, flopping down on it.

His room was not much, but it was his. It had a small shelf on one of the walls, filled with books, a small wardrobe, that have some civilian cloves in. He then had a small bed, one that was made for him. It was made to retain heat, as his dragon side was stronger than the other heroes, it was made of stone. He then had a heat bulb above his bed, so that he kept warm.

He had the least of all the hero's even the sidekicks, even though he was the son of the leader. But that did not matter.

He looked out the window (that was next to the small wardrobe) looking out at the people moving around the grounds.

He waited till it was black outside, and no one was awake. He looked around quickly, before jumping out of the window.

He had left his armour on, as it will help him blend into the blackness. One thing the others did not know about him, was his ability to fly. The other heroes only had super strength and fireproof-ness, he had many more - the power to fly is one of them.

As he fell from the window, he felt his wings started to form, then he was flying through the air. He continued to fly around for a bit until he came across a familiar scent. It was Astrid's scent.

Yeah, he also has super senses.

He flew down into the warehouse that her scent was coming from. As he flew through one of the many holes in the roof, he saw Astrid working on something. He perched on a beam, allowing his wings to disappear, before dropping down and landing perfectly on his feet.

"What... Why would you do that!?!!?" Astrid shouted at Hiccup. This caused him to wince slightly, as his super senses where still in use.

"I was told to stay in my room, also to miss dinner, so I jumped out of the window when everyone was asleep and went to find you. Also, keep the loud noises down, I have sensitive hearing." Hiccup said, holding his ears slightly.

"Oh, that's horrible! Guess you are also hungry, you want to go get some food? You should not have to put up with this. Also sorry for being too loud." Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded his head, then his stomach let out an almighty roar, one that would rival a dragon. This caused Hiccup to blush slightly and Astrid to laugh. "Guess we best get going."

* * *

They entered the coffee shop again, apparently, it is also a restaurant. They walked up to the counter again, where Viggo was waiting with a smug look on his face. "Back again are we?"

"Yeah, the HQ refused to give him food. So he jumped out the window and came to find me." Astrid replied. "Also, he is very hungry." Just as she said this, Hiccup's stomach decided to let the world know how hungry it is.

"Wow, that's hungry." Was Viggo's only reply.

"Yeah, being part dragon does that to you." Hiccup sighed.

"Say what now!" Both Astrid and Viggo shouted. This caused the whole shop to go quite.

"Yeah, I'm part dragon. All the heroes are. Only I'm more of a dragon than any of the others, I have most of the powers of the Night Fury, hence the name." Hiccup stated.

"Oh, ok?" Was Viggo's reply to that. The shop went back to what they were doing, only you can see that they had not got over the shock yet. "What would you like, I guess its food this time?"

"Err, large stack for me and... What do you want Hiccup?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"Do you do fish?" Hiccup asked Viggo, who nodded. "I'll have a large fish, please." He then said. Viggo nodded his head, then disappeared around back.

Astrid and Hiccup sat down at a table, the same one that they were at previously that evening. "Your food." Viggo shortly said, passing the food in front of them. Just the sight of it was making Hiccup's mouth water.

Astrid went to pay, but Hiccup stopped her and paid himself.

Viggo walked away, but as he turned his back, a smile spread across his face.

"I was about to pay," Astrid said to Hiccup.

"But you paid last time, it's only fair that I pay this time. Now, don't argue, eat the food provided for you." Hiccup said. Astrid mumbled something but started to eat anyway.

Hiccup started to eat, leaving his helmet on, as the mouth bit could flip us so that he could eat, but finished the whole fish within seconds. Astrid saw this and had frozen mid-chew.

Hiccup called Viggo, whose mouth fell open when he saw that the fish was already eaten. "Err, Viggo? Do you have another fish?" He asked Viggo.

"Yeah, though I have a feeling that it won't touch the sides. But there is something that may. The Mega Fish challenge." As he said this, the whole shop gasped and went silent, staring at Hiccup and Viggo. "Not one person has ever finished the fish. It's over a metre in length. So, you want to try it?" He asked Hiccup, who nodded, ready to take on the challenge.

Viggo left, then you could hear the laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Just because of the lads a hero does not mean he could take the challenge on."

"Boy, that fish maybe the size of him. WAIT!? You're saying it WILL be the size of him!?!" Where one of the many things that could be heard.

This was making such a commotion, that others were starting to enter the shop. Soon the whole shop was filled with villains, waiting to see if Hiccup could defeat the fish.

Viggo came through, guiding three people who were holding the plate. The people holding the plate started to laugh when they saw the size of Hiccup but quickly stopped when Astrid sent them a glaring look. They placed the fish on the table, then Viggo counted him in.

This fish was easily the size of Hiccup, but that did not deter him.

"GO!" Viggo shouted.

Hiccup started to eat, by two minutes, half the fish was gone. The timer had not even reached five minutes by the time Hiccup shoved his hand in the air, shouting that he had finished.

Everyone just stared at him, he had beat the unbeaten fish challenge, in under five minutes.

There was a flash then everyone snapped out of there shock.

"I got it all on video!" Astrid suddenly shouted. Hiccup was just sat there with a very content look on his face. "I guess you have someone to put up on that wall of fame!" Astrid said to Viggo.

Viggo just nodded, not taking his eyes off the fish bones.

The whole of the room just shook their heads and walked back to what they were previously doing.

In the crowd, Hiccup recognised one of the people, he was a villain but was also the hero's photographer for the news. He was uploading something onto his computer, he was putting Hiccup's success onto the news.

His father will know that he snuck out.

He would have stopped him, but he knew it was too late. Everyone's pockets buzzed, it was the news. Fish challenge finally beaten! Was the heading.

He was dead!

Every hero gets this news, guess he will be getting a mouthful after this.

He went up to pay for the fish but was told that if you win, you get it for free. So he and Astrid quickly left.

He walked Astrid to her house, leaving her at her doorstep. "Bye Hiccup," Astrid called.

"Goodbye, Astrid. Thanks for coming with me for tea." He replied, before spreading out his wings and jumping into the air.

He glided back to his room, before dropping through the window.

Tucked up in bed, he knew what conversation he will be getting in the morning. But now he was just curled up under his heat lamp, waiting for sleep to take him.

* * *

Hiccup woke up to someone shaking his shoulders. "How did you get out last night?!" He heard his father shout at him.

"I jumped out of the window." He replied, still half asleep.

"You're thirty-four flights up. How did you survive such a drop, then get back in?" Stoick, his father, asked him.

"I have good climbing skills." Hiccup stated it was true, he did have good climbing skills. But that was not how he got out.

"Er, ok. Now get out the building, you are suspended. You are only allowed back in to go asleep. Got that?" Stoick said.

"Yes. Now I will get changed and will go out shopping or something." Hiccup replied, reaching towards his wardrobe.

His father left the room, slamming the door on the way out.

Hiccup quickly put on a pair of clothes. He put on a pair of jogging bottoms and a jumper so that he could wear his armour underneath.

He walked out of his room, keeping his head low, trying to avoid all eye contact. He finally managed to get to the door, and onto the civilian grounds. He carried on walking until he met a familiar shop. Viggo's coffee shop.

I walked in, seeing that it was almost empty at this time of the day. He had quickly put on his helmet before walking in, he was not ready for them to see his real identity yet, although they know his name. He walked up to Viggo. "Viggo, may I use the toilet, so that I can get these clothes off?" He asked Viggo.

"Yeah, don't see why not," Viggo replied. He pointed to a door at the side. Hiccup nodded his head in thanks, then headed off towards the door.

He soon exited in his uniform. He walked up to Viggo again. "Thanks, also, one black please." He asked Viggo, handing over the money. Viggo nodded, then walked off to do the drink.

Hiccup went and sat down at their table again, waiting for Astrid to arrive.

By the time she did come, he was on his sixth mug.

"How long you been waiting?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"Oh, just over two hours." He replied casually.

"Two hours!?! Wait, why have you been here for so long." She asked him.

"Got kicked out." He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Wow, not once has a villain ever get suspended, then kicked out the building!" Astrid said, amazement evident in her voice.

They sat talking for a while before Astrid pulled out a newspaper. The Villain crimes. "You made the front page! Ah, here it is, A Person Wanted! Needs to be flexible. Well, you fit that category. Guess we best be off."

* * *

They pulled up in front of a mansion. "This is it," Astrid said, stepping towards the door. She knocked on the door once before it was opened.

They were lead by a butler to a fireplace, that opened up into an elevator.

"It reminds me of someone, though I can't put my finger on it." Hiccup said. Then the doors opened.

"Seductress!" He called out when he saw the villain.

"Why, Night Fury, why are you here?" Seductress asked Hiccup, surprised.

"I'm here for the job offer." Hiccup replied.

Seductress slowly walked up to him, then whispered into his ear, "I would have to interview you, but I already know how flexible you are." This caused Hiccup to go bright red, under his mask, and start to splutter.

"What the job for?" Astrid asked. "Also you can call me Astrid, as you know and Night Fury, Hiccup."

"Hiccup, cute name." This caused Hiccup to go even redder.

"You can call me Heather. And the job is for a personal assistant. Means that he will help out with everything, also means that he will do the personal 'jobs' for me. You will enjoy the benefits." Heather said.

"Err, think I will pass on the job, thanks." Hiccup spluttered out.

"Hiccup... Go to the car!!" Astrid growled.

Hiccup gulped, loudly, then quickly left the room.

She then turned to face Heather, her glare turning even more fierce. "Why do you always have to seduce men?!!"

"Why, it's in my villain name. You are still angry at me taking over hunch men?" Heather asked Astrid.

"No, but you could have allowed them to unload my stuff first!" Astrid growled.

"Its Hiccup isn't it? But it's not like you like him!" Heather asked Astrid, who only blushed in return. "Don't worry. He is all yours. I would not do that to a friend." Heather finished.

Astrid walked out of that room, her face as scarlet as Heather's dress.

"Astrid, you alright, you seem a bit flustered?" Hiccup asked Astrid when she got back to the car.

This shook Astrid out of her day-dream. "Yeah, best we get to the next job. Fearless, fireproof, free medical care."

"Say what! Fireproof!??" Hiccup half-shouted.

"Yes, you are fireproof, right?" Astrid asked him.

"Yeah, I am. Just it's not often I am asked if I'm fireproof." Hiccup replied. Astrid nodded her head, and they set off to the next place.

* * *

They entered the abandoned building.

"Where is everyone? This place looks deserted." Astrid said looking around.

"Guess we must bring in the locals." As Hiccup said this, he formed a plasma blast in his hand. He then shot it at a camera. This caused the camera to go off in a small explosion.

"Impressive," Astrid said to Hiccup who nodded his head.

"Surrender!" Was heard as they were surrounded by henchmen.

The pair put there hands in the air, then Hiccup said, "We come in peace."

The lead henchman lowered his weapon and stated, "But you are the good guy!"

"Eh, I came for the job opportunity. Had enough of the 'heroes', they were only nasty to me." Hiccup replied.

"You have had to work with the red one haven't you?" The lead henchman questioned Hiccup.

"You would be correct." Hiccup answered.

"Wow, I feel bad for you." The lead henchman then said.

"Where would we go for the job?" Astrid then asked.

"Follow me." The lead henchman said, beckoning them along.

"You are not surprised by this?" Hiccup asked the lead henchmen.

"Eh, the boss has done more surprising stuff, like Just Dance and Sing a few days ago." The lead henchmen replied, all the henchmen laughed at this. That was obviously a 'special' event.

They were lead through many twisting passages, each having signposts, it was explained that 'the boss gets lost often.' Until they came into a room full of science equipment.

"Night Fury? Why are you here?" A voice shouted from the back.

"For the job, had enough of the 'heroes'. Come out I know it's you Drago, and I guess that is your real name?" Hiccup shouted back at the voice.

There was a huff, then the sounds of feet dragging across a floor. "The job will be of test subject... WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING HER?! SHE BLEW UP MY LAB LAST TIME!!!" Drago shouted, pointing at Astrid, who was looking at a black ball on a stand.

"Is this what I think it is?" Astrid said, excitement flooding from her voice. "Also don't leave sugar laying around."

That earned a 'Really' look from Hiccup.

"Yes, that is a un-fossilised dragon egg. Now, leave it alone. Stay next to..." Drago said. Which Hiccup said his name too. "...Hiccup and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!!" Drago said sternly.

"Should you not be more worried about the self-destruct button next to you?" Astrid said, standing next to Hiccup again.

"Why this one? Why should I be worried about it?" Drago replied, waving his hands about wildly.

Astrid started to laugh, and Hiccup soon saw why. He, in his arms waving moment, had hit the self-destruct button. "Fishcakes..." He shouted, before running around, collecting some of his work, then escaping the building, with his fellow workers.

This resulted in Hiccup and Astrid being pushed to the side.

"Ten seconds left of the thirty-second detonation." A mechanical voice called out.

There was not enough time to get out the building, so Hiccup pulled Astrid in next to him, and the egg she held in her grasp and covered them with his wings.

"Three... Two... One..." And with that, the building exploded.

* * *

There was movement above the pair. The rubble was lifted from Hiccups wings. "I've found something." Was heard from above.

"I'm coming." Someone replied. But, Hiccup knew who it was, it was his dad!

The light started to filter through Hiccup's wings. The other rocks had been removed, so Hiccup shrunk his wings, revealing him and Astrid, and the egg of course. His helmet, that had been knocked off when his wings protected the two of them, was heard in his hands.

"Sorry, dad." Was Hiccup's response when he saw his dad's angry face.

The pair were then dragged away, by the ear, until they were sat down in a black van. "Boy, what were you doing in that place? And why did it blow up?!" Stoick shouted.

Hiccup turned his head away, while Astrid tried to sneak away, she was a villain and this was the leader of the 'heroes'. "Where do you think you are going, missy?" Stoick said, pulling Astrid back by the ear.

"Dad, that was the supervillain Drago's lair..." Hiccup started.

"And you were there why?" Stoick butted in. "And does this woman have dragon powers as well? As you showed her your secret, without your mask on!!" He then added.

"Well... about that..." Hiccup started again, but Astrid butted in this time by raising her hand.

She laid her hand flat in front of her, and a magnesium blast started to charge on her hand. She closed her hand and it vanished. "I do have dragon powers, that was why I was so surprised when I found out you had dragon powers."

Hiccup just sat facing her, making a very good impersonation of a goldfish. "But... When... How?" Hiccup managed to say.

"I was kidnapped when I was younger, at the same time lots of other teens where kidnapped. I was one of the two that the DNA bonded with properly. Drago was carrying me and the other teen away when the other teen snapped. He had to be darted, then dragged away by SWAT, the team your dad was in charge of. They missed me, I was left to fend for myself. I don't remember what they did to use to get the powers, but the other parts I do know." Through all of this Stoick's face had grown paler and paler. "I don't know who that other teen is, but I would like to thank them, they saved themselves, as well as me."

"Well..." Stoick started.

"Astrid," Astrid added

"That 'other teen' would be Hiccup over there. Though we thought that he was the only fully bonded." Stoick finished. "How did we not find out you had powers, how did you go under the radar?"

"Well..." She looked hesitantly at Hiccup, "I did not use my powers."

"Oh, well you are both going back to HQ, to make sure, that you are alright." This caused a panicked expression to spread across Astrid's face.

"I need to get going, need to get home," Astrid said before hurrying off. Holding the black egg in her arms.

"I'm not allowed in base till it's time to go sleep. So, err, bye!" Hiccup quickly aid, before running after Astrid, putting on his helmet again.

He continued to run till he came across Astrid, who was unlocking a door, to a house. "Astrid!" He shouted out, causing her to turn round, then drag him into the house, locking the door after her.

"I know what you are about to say, why did you not mention the powers?" Astrid said, hanging her head low.

"Well, you would be correct. But you are wrong. I was going to ask why you are clutching that egg like it is going to hatch?" He asked Astrid, removing his mask.

"Well, you see..." She started but was caught off by the egg splitting in half, and a black dragon head popping up, then shooting a fireball at Hiccup. "This will be the first dragon the world has seen in centuries. Isn't it exciting?!" Astrid started to giggle.

Hiccup only nodded his head, causing some of the black soot to fall off his blackened head.

* * *

Hiccup, lead by Astrid, walked into a hair salon and was greeted by a very active red-head. "Astrid, how you doing?" The red-head shouted.

"I'm doing good Dagur, the cuts for my friend here," Astrid said to Dagur. "The shops a bit empty at the moment isn't it?" She then added.

"Why it is. Here, look through this small book." Dagur said, passing a small, three hundred and nine pages long, book. It was filled with all kinds of hairstyles, but Hiccup could not find a suitable hair-cut.

"Err, could you just trim off the blackened ends?" Hiccup asked.

"Ok. Wait, I know what to do. Hahahahahahahahaha." Dagur started to laugh.

"Wait I know that laugh! Skrill? You're the Skrill?!" Hiccup shouted.

"Why yes, I am. Wait! Are you Night Fury?" He asked Hiccup, who nodded in return. "Well, I will make you shock the town, with the haircut of course." And with that, he spun the chair around and began his work.

* * *

Hiccup walked down, through the HQ, straight to his dad's office.

On the way, he saw the twins were trying to shut up Snotlout, as Gobber was trying not to hit all three of them. Gobber looked over at Hiccup nodding his head, knowing what Hiccup was about to do. Hiccup nodded in return, causing the twins to close their mouths, and Snotlout to quiet down to a whisper.

Hiccup knocked on the door, waiting to be allowed in. A gruff, "Come in," was heard. As Hiccup walked through the door, Stoick shouted, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THE BUILDING, YOU EVEN REFUSED MEDICAL HELP BECAUSE OF IT!!"

Hiccup planted an envelope on the table, turning it to face Stoick, then said, "I quit."

"But... But you can't!" Stoick stammered.

"Oh, but I can and I will. I have already got another job-ready. Goodbye," he started, then walked to the door, but spoke over his shoulder, "Chief." He then walked out the door.

Stoick did not know what to do, he just sat in his chair, his face growing red. He lobbed his beer glass at the wall, hearing it break into a thousand pieces.

Hiccup had walked out of the room with a very smug face, he knew that there was a very angry Stoick behind him. He also knew that he was normally the one to deal with angry Stoick, so no-one knows how to deal with him.

They were in for a fun time.

* * *

"Astrid, you in here?" Hiccup called out, into Astrid's lab.

"Yeah, by the table Snotlout crash-landed on," Astrid replied. Hiccup walked up to her. "Why you here?" She asked him.

"I got no job, I quit." Hiccup replied. He picked up the vial that Astrid was working on, reading toffee bomb. "You tried adding potassium sulfate, then adding copper (III)?" He then asked Astrid.

"No, I have not!" She said, before running off to get the solution. "It will make the two other elements I have added react, causing it to be a stickier syrup, then dry harder. The copper (III) will make it a brown colour as well as allowing it to set hard ." She said, adding it to the, now brown, liquid. "Bam, the toffee bombs are made!" She said, holding up her creation to Hiccup's face. "Why did you quit?" She then asked him, placing her creation back on the table.

"I could not take it anymore. Though I don't have a job, so I don't know what to do." Hiccup said, staring at the floor.

Astrid placed her hand on Hiccup's shoulder, before saying, "Well, you could work with me for a while, you certainly know your elements."

"Yeah, I will do that." Hiccup said, his mood rising.

He was then tackled to the floor, by a slobbery ball of scales. "Toothless," as they had decided to call the dragon, "you know that does not come off!" Hiccup shouted, picking the small dragon up, getting to his feet.

"Guess I also have to deal with him now." He asked Astrid.

"Yep." She said, popping the p. "Could you get him away, he tried to eat the candy bombs earlier." She said, trying to keep the explosives away from the dragons.

"Ok, I'll get the little monster away." Hiccup said, hauling Toothless away.

He placed him in a metal playpen, placing some chew toys in there with him, before going over to help Astrid. "What you trying to do?" He asked her.

"I'm trying to create an explosive stink bomb, that does not give off smoke, so they don't know where it originated from. But I can't get the smell strong enough." Astrid said, trying to think.

Then they both turned to each other, and shouted, "chlorine."

"The chlorine will increase the smell, as well as bleach the tiny amount of smoke that is produced so that it is untraceable, it is also a very nasty smell in itself, and high quantities can do damage, although that can be blocked if the person smelling it was to have some charcoal in the scarf they cover their mouth with." Hiccup explained. "Which my mask has built-in, so I would not be able to smell it." He then added.

"So you are saying that if I set it off, it would not affect you? Well, let's test that." Astrid said, dragging Hiccup, who had got his mask on, into an airtight room.

She locked him in there, then informed him to add the chlorine. He stayed in there, with the set of stink bomb for a few minutes, before Astrid asked him, "Can you smell anything?" To this Hiccup shook his head. "Ok, take your helmet off, then say if you can smell anything." Hiccup did as he was told and he then quickly put his helmet on, nodding his head. "Ok, drop some lead into the solution and you can exit through that door." Astrid then instructed.

Hiccup followed the instructions, walked into the small hallway the room was connected too. "Well, that was a lovely smell." Hiccup said sarcastically at Astrid, through his mask.

"Well, I can still smell it on your armour, so I guess we need to get you power washed," Astrid said, then started to drag him along.

* * *

"Do any of you have a power washer?" She asked when they walked into Viggo's coffee shop.

"I don't, and I guess it's for Hiccup, as you are dragging him around, but Drago does, I know that," Viggo replied.

"Eh, blew his lab up this morning," Astrid replied, shrugging her shoulders casually. "I tested out a new bomb on Hiccup just now, which he helped design, it was a chlorine stink bomb, as he quit his job, so now he stinks of chlorine."

Hiccup then started to mumble under his breath. "What was that?!" Astrid said to Hiccup, sending him a glare.

"N... Nothing." Hiccup replied, frightened. "Man, she has one hell of a death glare!" He then added, earning a punch to the shoulder by Astrid, that he did not flinch too.

"How did you not move, at all, to that hit?!" Astrid asked Hiccup.

He shrugged his shoulders, then replied, "Lots of practice."

"I know where there is a power washer, there is one down at Crime Space. They should allow you to use it." Someone piped up, from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Thank you," Astrid replied, before dragging Hiccup of there.

* * *

As they walked into the building, they were greeted by a bulky man. "May I ask what you are doing here?" The man asked the pair.

"I'm here because I tested out a stink bomb on my friend now he smells like the chlorine we added to it. So I wonder whether we can use your power washer?" Astrid asked the man.

"Yes, you can call me Johan. I guess you are Astrid, you where in the online news a second ago, blowing up Drago's lab, for the second time this month. Though, your friend looks like Night Fury, a hero's sidekick, though it really should be the other way round." Johann stated.

"Yes, I was Night Fury. But I quit being on the good side, now I'm Astrid's work colleagues in the meantime before I find a job. So you can call me Hiccup." Hiccup replied to Johann.

"It's right through that door," Johann said, pointing to a door. He then went back to the job he was doing previously, which was drinking some coffee.

Astrid walked through, dragging Hiccup behind her. She then threw him into a glass capsule, closing the door to it.

"Hey, what was that... Arr, a little warning next time!" he shouted, as Astrid turned on the washer.

"Warning," Astrid stated dryly, before raising the power of the washer to its max.

When Astrid had unlocked the capsule, Hiccup came out fuming. "You found that really funny, didn't you?" He growled at Astrid who just laughed.

Halfway through that wash, Hiccup's helmet was forced off, so now he was standing, his hair plastered to his face.

He then turned around and stomped out of the store, causing Astrid to laugh even more.

She walked up to Johann, thanking him, then ran after Hiccup.

When Astrid finally caught up to Hiccup, he was entering Viggo's coffee shop. She walked into the shop just after him, so she saw the laughs he got.

He then walked up to Viggo, who was struggling to keep a straight face and asked him, "Who was it who told her where there was a power washer, I would like to 'thank' them, also one black please." Viggo nodded his head, taking the money, then ran into the kitchen.

"Well, whoever said where the power washer was, better start running, Hiccup did not find it that 'fun', also, he would like a black. Someone pass me a towel, I think he needs it." Viggo said to his staff before he bursts out laughing.

"Wow, you made Viggo the Un-laughable laugh!" Astrid said, pretty surprised, placing her hand on a fuming Hiccup's shoulder.

They went and sat down on their table, the one that they have always sat at, they practically owned it now. "Here's your black," Viggo said, placing the mug onto the table, he then passed Hiccup the towel, saying, "here, to dry your hair with, as Astrid made sure she soaked you to the bone." Viggo left quickly after that.

Hiccup dried his hair, causing most of the woman to stare at him until Astrid gave them a 'light' warning.

He then started to drink his black, sending Astrid a glare, or two, as he did so. Once Hiccup had finished his drink, he and Astrid set off home.

Along the way, Hiccup stopped, then asked Astrid, "Could you help move the small amount of stuff from my room at the HQ?" She nodded her head, so they set off for the heroes HQ.

* * *

They reached the door of the building and had to wait to be let in. "'Iccup, I thought 'ou left? Is that a Lassi with 'ou?" Gobber's said, as they were walking through the building, to get to Hiccup's room.

"I'm here to collect my stuff, and this _'girl'_ is my friend, she offered to help move the stuff." Hiccup replied to Gobber.

"Offered?! No, no, no, you asked whether I could help you!" Astrid said. She went to whack Hiccup, but he ducked out the way, so it got Gobber instead.

"Hey, well, I guess this Lassi will keep 'ou on 'our toes 'Iccup," Gobber stated, only to get hit on the back of the head, by Astrid. "Why 'ou do that?" Gobber asked, only to be answered with a shrug.

* * *

"Thanks for borrowing me one of your spare rooms." Hiccup thanked Astrid.

"No worries, you just quit your job, lost your room. So it's only fair that I allow you, I did power wash you earlier." Astrid said, placing the last of the boxes on the floor. "Goodnight Hiccup," Astrid said, walking out the room.

"Goodnight, Astrid." Hiccup said as she closed the door.

* * *

When Hiccup woke, he walked down to the living room. Looking at the clock, he saw that it's five in the morning.

He sat watching TV for a while. Before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

When Astrid walked down, half an hour later, she walked into the kitchen, to see Hiccup had made a full breakfast. They sat down, eating the food Hiccup cooked, when Astrid spook up, "I don't normally have such good food."

This puzzled Hiccup, who asked Astrid, "Why? Can't you cook?"

Astrid looked away, then replied, "No."

"Oh, ok."

* * *

A few days had passed, Hiccup was stood in the test room, waiting for Astrid to appear. Astrid walked in, though something was off, she held a magnesium blast in her hand. "Ready for some target practice?" She asked, before throwing the fire at Hiccup.

He spun out of its way and fired a blast of his own at Astrid.

This went into a full-blown fight, till Astrid was pinned against the wall. Astrid reached her hand out, a single spine shot out of her wrist. She swung her hand at Hiccup, who deflected it with his wrist guards.

They carried on fighting, trading blow for blow. Hiccup just stood, not breaking a sweat, which was completely different to Astrid, who was breathing deeply.

This fight went on for a few more moments before Hiccup fired a blast at Astrid. It was just about to hit her when Hiccup pushed her out the way. "That would have hurt." He told Astrid, who nodded her head, before firing a few spines at Hiccup. Hiccup jumped out their way. Hiccup swung around at Astrid, kicking her in the chest. He crouched over her, holding his hand out to her, the smugly said, "surrender?"

She huffed, pushing Hiccups hand out the way. She got to her shaky feet, almost falling over. "It's been a while since I have had a real challenge." She stated to Hiccup.

"Well, I would be happy to keep beating you. It will cause your skills to grow." Hiccup said to Astrid, a goofy smile on his face.

"If I had more energy, I would punch you right now!" She growled at Hiccup. He only laughed and walked out of the room.

* * *

They where both sat, watching a movie, treats set out in front of them, then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Hiccup told Astrid.

He walked over to the door, opening it. There stood; Dagur, Heather, Viggo, Alvin and his Gang. "Er, hello?" Hiccup said to them all.

A multiple 'hellos' were held back. Dagur then said, "we heard you quit your job, so came round to see you. Got told you were staying here."

They then barged into the room.

"Arr!!" Was then heard by Astrid, followed by a guilty sounding, "sorry."

Hiccup walked into the room and saw all the Villains stuck in toffee bombs. He shook his head, laughing slightly, before saying, "hold very still." He raised his hand, flame covering it, then fired at the Villains.

Many_'manly'_ screams were heard, causing Hiccup to cover his ears at the loud noises.

He glanced at the Villains, seeing them all free. Dagur was stood very stiff before he let out one high pitch scream and fainting on the spot.

This caused many laughs to go round.

When Dagur came to, he came face to face, with a very hyper dragon. "Toothless, don't shoot!" Hiccup warned the dragon. Toothless looked at Hiccup, before looking at Dagur, letting out a whine, he walked away.

"How old is he?" Dagur asked Hiccup.

"A few months."

"Young, but still cool," Alvin said.

They settled down, talking for a while, munching on the snacks they had out. There was another knock on the door. Hiccup glanced around at the others, all showing faces of confusion.

"Hiccup! Let me in!" Stoick shouted.

"Guys, you need to hide, he's the Chief of the heroes. He will kill all of us if he sees you." Hiccup said, shoving the Villains into the kitchen. Hiccup slowly opened the door, Astrid next to him. "Hi, Stoick," Astrid said.

Stoick nodded his head. he walked into the living room, he then asked Hiccup, "why such a mess?" He knew that Hiccup never lets anything stay messy, even for just a few moments.

"We had some friends over." Hiccup replied.

Stoick looked around before he looked at Hiccup again, "I want you to be a hero again, your friend can also join, as she has dragon powers as well."

"And will we be in the hero team? Or the sidekicks?" Hiccup, an edge of anger in his voice.

"Why, Hiccup, you know I can't put you on the hero team. Your friend may be able to go on the hero team. I could see if you can work with her sometimes. But you need to work with Snotlout and the twins, they are causing too much damage on their own." Stoick said.

"No, why would I go into a job, that people are rude to me in. While I'm second class, when people way worse at the job, get a better place in it? Why would I do that? Goodbye, Stoick." Hiccup said, shooing Stoick out the door.

The pair watched him drive off, before letting out a breath they did not know they were holding.

"Is it all clear?" Viggo said, opening the kitchen door slightly.

"Yes, he is gone," Astrid replied. The Villains walked out of the kitchen.

As Dagur entered the room, he looked straight past everyone. "Is that dragon eating the popcorn?" He asked Hiccup.

"TOOTHLESS!!!" Hiccup screamed, chasing after the dragon. Toothless grabbed the bowl in his mouth, before running up into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Best day ever!!" Dagur shouted when Hiccup got back.

* * *

"What was in those bombs you threw at us earlier?" Savage asked Astrid.

"Potassium sulfate, copper (III) and a few other things. Hiccup helped with it. He really knows his elements." Astrid replied.

"I came up with it quicker than you." Hiccup then said to Astrid. Who growled at him, causing Hiccup to smirk. "Oh, what happened the last time you tried to defeat me, oh wait, you lost." He said.

The other Villains did not know where to look. Astrid was about to explode, while Hiccup just stood there, a calm expression on his face. "Why you?!!" Astrid screamed, throwing a punch towards Hiccup.

Hiccup grabbed Astrid's arm, twisting it behind her back. "You better now?" He whispered into her ear.

She tried to shake herself from his grasp, but his hold held fast. Her shoulders sagged, she emitted defeat. "Yes." She said.

Hiccup let go of her arm, stepping away.

Astrid clutched her hand to her body, twisting her wrist about.

"Well, that was exciting. Still, by all means, the best day ever!" Dagur shouted.

* * *

The villains had gone home, the pair had finished the movie, when Astrid turned and faced Hiccup, then asked him, "back when we were training, how did your armour not break? The spines can cut through most metal."

"My armour is made of vibranium. It's stronger than diamonds." Hiccup replied. Astrid nodded her head, the yawned. "Yeah, I agree. Time for bed."

They both head of for their beds, saying a quick 'night' to each other. They both were asleep before their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

Hiccup woke up, late into the night, shivering. He tried adding all the blankets, but it did not work. He needed a heat source of some sort.

He does not know why, but he has to sleep with some source of heat, the previous nights had been ok, it was a heatwave, so the room was already warm, but now, now it was just too cold.

He always slept in his armour, it was just the way he was trained, so he can always get to work if a problem was to appear.

He tried to stand, but he fell, the armour clanking against the floor. Trying to push himself from the floor, he got onto his hands and knees, but he could not get any higher. He was drained of energy.

Astrid came running into the room, crouching next to Hiccup.

Hiccup was panting hard, just getting on his knees took so much out of him.

"Hiccup? You ok?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"N-No! H-H-Heat, n-need h-heat." Hiccup managed to say, struggling to control his words, the little energy he had, sapping fast.

Astrid grabbed Hiccup, pulling him up, before dragging him to the next room, this one was made out of metal, able to retain most blasts.

She quickly placed him in, a pile of wood thrown near him. She set it alight, hoping that it will provide the needed heat for Hiccup.

After a few minutes, he started to get movement back, a groan emitted from him.

It felt like he had flown into a concrete wall, twice!

"Feeling any better now?" Astrid asked Hiccup, crouching down beside him.

He nodded his head, propping himself up, sitting. His hands raised to his head, holding it like it was hurting him. Another groan emitted from him.

When Astrid looked closer, she could see that he had been covered in scales, like his body was trying to heat itself up.

Hiccup's head was dropping, he was falling asleep quickly.

Astrid noticed this, so ran and got some of his blankets. Laying him down by the fire. He was still shivering slightly, the fire died down.

Astrid fuelled it with enough wood to last the rest of the night before she went back to her bed. leaving Hiccup sleeping in the metal room.

* * *

Hiccup woke up to find himself in a room made of metal. A pile of ash laid next to him, a corner of the blanket he was covered with, falling into in when he sat up.

His back ached, he could never lay on his back for so long, even if his wings are not out, it still will cause him great discomfort.

He heard shuffling outside the door. Astrid opened up the day, barely awake without her morning coffee.

* * *

They were just entering the Viggo's shop. Astrid was helping Hiccup to walk, it could take hours to get his energy up to strength again.

They managed to get just about to the counter when Hiccup's knees gave way.

He flopped forwards, grabbing the side, hauling himself back up.

"Whoa?! What happened here? Hiccup why does it look like you have no energy?" Viggo said when he saw Hiccup stumble.

"Astrid just saw why I have to sleep with some form of heat." Hiccup replied. "Also, two blacks please." He then added, handing Viggo the money.

"You have to sleep with some kind of heat? Why?" Viggo asked, pouring out the drinks.

"I don't really know why, but I do remember almost dying because of it one time." Hiccup replied to Viggo.

"Oh, ok. Guess it must come from your dragon side." Viggo said, before walking off to get the drinks.

The pair sat down at their table, just chatting about what they could do today, when Viggo came back, handing them their drinks.

"May I just ask a favour of the two of you? My best henchman was taken in last night and is currently being held in the hero's HQ. Although I do not know where that is stationed. That is where you guys can help. You know where it is and you can get him out better than me." He asked the pair.

They agreed to the deal, saying that they will have the henchman returned by that time tomorrow.

The rest of the day was spent with the two of them sitting down to watch a few movies, one of their favourites is How To Train Your Dragon, 1 and 2. They were currently watching The Lion King when they came up with the plan to break into the HQ.

* * *

They were stood on top of the building, Hiccup flying them both up when they spotted the correct roof window. So it dropped closet to the stairs, so they could get to the prisons quicker, as there is no other way of getting to them.

They jumped through, the glass shattering on impact, scattering around them. They swiftly ran towards the stairs, keeping the noise to a minimal.

When they got to the bottom, to the floor that held the prisons, they started to creep through them all, trying to find the one that held Viggo's henchman.

After looking in them all they came across the last cell, which held who they were looking for, but as they were about to get him out, a shout echoed through the corridor.

"STOP, I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE DOING THIS, BUT IT ENDS NOW!!"

Turning around, they saw that the voice had oriented from Stoick, who stood in front of the rest of the heroes.

"I have had enough of you all, treating me like rubbish. But that ends now, the hero," Hiccup started, sneering as he mentioned the word hero, "Night Fury... Is gone, replaced by the villain, Night Fury. You all saw me as worthless, now you are really going to see who is worthless!"

With that last note, he taped his arm guard, causing all the cells to unlock, swinging open.

Shouts of fury and rage ringed around, as the villains rushed out, taking down the heroes.

The heroes stood no chance, the villains, yeah unarmed, were filled with blinding fury, were the heroes only had each other and that never works they always need a sidekick, even though they try to deny it.

Hiccup saw the heroes being picked off one by one, as the villains worked as a team to take them down. Soon, only Stoick was left standing.

"Well, it looks like your heroes can't take down some unarmed villains, well best be off. Got to take this one back, you know." And with that final point, Hiccup blasted the central light, causing all of them to go off, before they all ran off, escaping the corridor under the cover of darkness.

They ran through the building, taking down anyone who stood in their way. Working as one big team, they got through the whole building fairly quickly, leaving the heroes, and others in the HQ, to figure out what had just happened.

As one big group, they headed down to the coffee shop.

Astrid, ringing ahead, got everyone who had someone locked up in those cells in, so when they arrived there was a huge crowd awaiting their arrival.

Entering the shop, Hiccup removed his mask shaking his head slightly, trying to get rid the helmet hair he was guaranteed to have.

The others rushed ahead, running over to the people that were waiting for them.

There were married couples being reunited, children meeting their parents again after the separation they just had. Henchmen and henchwoman returned to their bosses, even the other way round for some of them.

"Viggo, what's going on down there it's late and there is a lot of noise?" A voice rang from above.

The person who had shouted entered through one of the side doors, his stance radiating power.

"Ryker, Hiccup and Astrid have just got everyone out of the heroes HQ cells. They are all celebrating being reunited." Viggo addressed the man.

Ryker nodded, before looking straight at Hiccup. "Ah, the legendary Night Fury. Joined our ranks at last?" He said, before noticing Astrid stood next to him, "And Hyper, why you have not looked this happy in an age. Care to explain, or is it just all the repercussion of what has happened?" As he said this, a steady blush started to creep onto Astrid's face. "Thought you might not want to. How Toothless doing? Good."

Before waiting for the answer, he walked straight out of the room.

As he left the room, silence fell upon the room. Everyone staring at the gobsmacked pair of villains, matching blushes spread across their elongated faces.

Everyone stood like this for a few moments before people started to celebrate again, leaving Hiccup and Astrid to contemplate what had just happened.

"Well, guess we best get back to what we were doing then!" Viggo said after the commotion had died down.

"Wait, before you go, Night Fury has a few words that he would like to say!" Astrid said, stating that he has and will be saying something.

After growling for a moment at Astrid, Hiccup removed his mask and began to speak, "As you may all know, I have been without a job for a while and not having chosen aside, well, that stops now, I have chosen a side. I chose to leave those nasty heroes," He started, sneering again when he said hero, "and are joining all you. As of tonight, the sidekick Night Fury is gone, dead, the one that now stands is NightFury the villain!"

Everyone cheered as he said the last part.

"Well, I guess today really is a cause for celebration, all drinks are on the house!!" Viggo suddenly shouted into the air.

Eventually, people started to leave in dribs and drabs, others came and said they're well done to Hiccup, some even going as far to say how thankful they are because he had moved onto their side.

* * *

"Well, if that is not an eventful night, I don't know what is!" Hiccup said as he collapsed onto the sofa the moment they managed to get home.

"Yeah," Astrid agreed, collapsing next to him. She suddenly shot up, almost filled to the brim with energetic happiness, "well, I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to go see if your new bed is working!"

This got Hiccup up, fast, jumping to his feet, "What, new bed?!"

"Yeah, you got too cold in your previous one, so I thought that I would make you a new one, and don't give me that look! It won't blow up in your face, I think you would rather like it." Astrid said, glaring slightly at the end.

They slowly walked up, before entering what Hiccup had previously thought to be a storage room. What was inside surprised him, in the centre of the room, was a swinging hammock, and heaters almost built into the sealing. There were various storage compartments around the room and a big wardrobe of in the far corner.

"I hope you enjoy this, I thought you would prefer a hammock more than a bed," Astrid stated.

Hiccup suddenly ran towards the hammock and attempted, and I say attempted, to get into the hammock at a kind of running leap. What it ended up being was him laying on the floor, after it twisted beneath him. "Well, this could have gone better!" He stated dryly.

Astrid just giggled before walking out of the room.

* * *

A couple of months had passed, nothing too exciting had happened, they just played around with different things, nothing really coming up. So, naturally, Hiccup had slept in late that day.

"Hiccup!!" Astrid shouted, banging the door open.

Hiccup yelped slightly, as the shock of the door being slammed open caused the hammock to twist around several times, before leaving him partly suspended, before he landed face first, his feet suspended in the tangled hammock above him, on the floor.

"Hiccup! No time for messing around we need to get out there now!" Astrid shouted before running out to her own room to grab her outfit.

Hiccup quickly ran towards his wardrobe, throwing it open, before pulling out his armour and putting it on. He had made some adjustments to the vibranium suit, so that he had more room to shift in it and had more flexibility, he could now do things that he never thought possible the way his suit was previously made.

* * *

Crashing down, Night Fury looked through the mask at all the heroes that he was crouched in front of. His wings were spread out wide on his back, his tail curled up tightly against him.

No one dared move, the villains behind him, and the heroes in front of him.

Stoick walked to the front of the heroes, "What's going on, why is no one stopping the villains?! Oh, it's you..."

"Hello to you too Stoick!" Night Fury replied growling. He slowly got to his feet, his back straightened, body poster strong and proud. "Did you miss me?" He slowly started to walk towards him, aware of all the stares and cameras he had on him at the moment. "Because I certainly did... Not. Though why would I, a man as nasty as you!" He sneered, growling slightly causing shivers to run down peoples backs.

All the heroes had stepped back at this point, walking slowly away from Stoick and Night Fury. All the sidekicks had walked away but had stayed closer than the heroes.

Night Fury noticed this, so shouted out, "Who here feels fed up with how the heroes treat the sidekicks?" At this question, all the sidekicks raised their hands, causing a lot of the heroes to start shouting at them and behind Night Fury, you could see that all the Villains and the supposed 'bad guys' had raised their hands as well. "So, do you see..."

Before Night Fury could answer, Stoick shouted, butting in on what he was about to say, "so, you got your moment in the spotlight, give it up! Just like any other attempt the villains have made, it will go down on film that they are just weak, little sons of munge buckets, that deserve their behinds beating down to Hel!"

Before Stoick could get out anymore, words in before the sidekicks had ripped the hero logo of their uniform, and the villains had charged towards the heroes, leaving the sidekicks alone.

Night Fury charged towards Stoick, before jumping slightly and bringing it, hard, down on him.

Stoick wobbled slightly, before throwing a punch of his own at Night Fury. The punches kept being thrown at each other, Stoick's kists being dodged or deflected and Night Fury's hitting Stoick time and time again.

A wide circle had formed around them, before Spitelout walked forwards, with Hyper being thrown at the floor at his feet. One of the more recent heroes walked up beside her and charged his blast.

The reason that he took so long to come to master his abilities, is because he was a Bewilderbeast and his blast could take her life in an instant.

Seeing him charge his blast, everyone made a wide circle around him, so that they had no chance of being caught in his blast.

"Give it up! Or she gets it!" Spitelout shouted, also standing away from the ice, so that he would not be caught in it.

"Hiccup, don't do it, it's not worth it!" Hyper shouted.

The Bewilderbeast, as the new hero was called, walked over and kicked her in the stomach before walking away quickly shouting, "oi, you were not allowed to talk!"

Night Fury snapped at this, not hearing the sounds of anger and protests around him from both light and dark about how they treated Hyper and he ran forwards, just as the Bewilderbeast shot his blast.

Everything went in slow motion for everyone as Night Fury lept towards and landing curled around her, just as the ice reached the two of them.

Everyone stood frozen at what just happened, staring at the block of ice in the centre of them.

Within moments, Viggo had run forwards and started to bang his fists against the ice, shortly followed by 'bad guys', 'good guys' and civilians alike, all trying to get the pair out of the ice.

Just as they all started to give up, Viggo mumbled something to himself, "Loki help us, help us please!" Just as the last words left his mouth, a crack ran through the block, causing everyone to step back.

An emerald green light glowed within the ice block before it shattered into a thousand parts. Where the ice stood was Night Fury, glowing green in colour, with a terrified Hyper at his feet.

"Don't you see! Don't you all see what these heroes try to do, they tried to kill Hyper, just because they did not get their way!" He roared out, facing everyone. "What many people do not know is that I am this man's own son, that he mistreated his own son. These what you may all call the 'bad guys' have been a better family to me than any of the heroes, even the Monstrous Nightmare is my cousin! So why... Why I ask, why do you still follow those who can't look after one of their own?!" And with the final word he dropped down and picked up the shivering Hyper and flew away.

* * *

"Hey, Hiccup, why you do it, why did you emit that to everyone?" Astrid asked Hiccup after it came up on the news.

"I guess, I guess it just needed to be said!" Hiccup said, his eyes as hard as steel.

"You do know that you have probably caused the worst war between the heroes and villains yet, and it has not even started yet!" Astrid stated.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

* * *

The pair walked into Viggo's coffee shop, and upon walking up to the store desk. Viggo jumped over it and grabbed the two of them into a tight hug.

"Oh, I was so worried when you both got covered in ice, we all thought that we had lost you!" Viggo said after finally releasing them both from his death grip.

Hiccup chuckled lightly, rubbing his hand across the back of his head, smiling slightly, while Astrid just got a slightly darker tint to her cheeks to match her smile.

"Well, guess its two blacks then?" He asked them.

"Yep!" They replied in sync with one another.


End file.
